postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat's Radio Greendale
Postman Pat's Radio Greendale is the thirteenth episode of Postman Pat Season 4. It was written by Rachel Dawson. Plot Pat is taking his last parcel to the school. Charlie Pringle is waiting eagerly for the parcel and as soon as he gets it inside the school, he opens it to reveal a microphone for the new radio station. He plugs the microphone into the control panel, gives it to Julian and he and Meera go outside to see if they can hear him. Julian talks into the microphone and Charlie and Meera can hear his voice coming through on the portable radio. They decide to all set up Radio Greendale by next Saturday. When Saturday arrives, Charlie runs round to Pat's house and invites him to the school for an interview on Radio Greendale. At the school, all the other children so eager and busy with getting the radio station ready that they end up leaving Charlie with nothing to do even though the whole idea of the project was his. So he wonders sadly off to go and do something else. As soon as Pat finishes his rounds, he quickly goes to the school for his interview. By now Pat has started to become a little bit nervous about what he has to do and as Bill introduces him, he accidentally leans on the controls and makes his voice sound funny on every radio all over Greendale. The children try to put it right flicking buttons at random, but only end up making it worse. They then realise that only Charlie will be able to help them as it was he who set up the radio station in the first place. Pat goes looking for Charlie in the van and finds him sitting sadly by the river. Pat tells Charlie that they need him and when they arrive back at the school, this statement turns out to be true. Quickly Charlie takes charge of the situation and makes sure everyone is doing their right jobs. Once everything is back on track, Bill gives a special interview with Charlie about making the radio station. Charlie tells all the listeners that the most important thing about running a successful radio station is working together as a team. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Bonnie *Ted Glen *Rosie *Bill Thompson *Katy and Tom Pottage *Meera Bains *Lucy Selby *Sarah Gilbertson *Mr. Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Alf Thompson (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *The Greendale Rocket Locations *Pat's House *Post Office *Greendale Primary School *The Green *Thompson Ground *Ted's Workshop *Greendale Station *The Church *Garner Hall *River Penn Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted and Mr. Pringle *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Sarah Gilbertson, Charlie and the Radio Speaker *Janet James as Julian and Lucy *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill and Tom *Archie Panjabi as Katy and Meera Trivia *Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season. *Some of the sheep from Season 1 appear amongst the flock. Goofs *Radio Greendale already existed before this episode according to Postman Pat has the Best Village. *When the children first starting dancing to the music on the control panel, Mr. Pringle disappears from his place in the class room. *When Pat leaves the breakfast table, Jess is in his basket even though he was not seen there before that. *When Bill tests out his DJ voice on the microphone, it is not plugged in. *Through out the episode, Katy and Tom's eyebrows keep disappearing. *The breakfast cereal seen in the kitchen scene is clearly Kellogg's Corn Flakes with the graphics censored out. *When Bill introduces Pat, Pat has no eyebrows and you can seen the gab where his wrist and arm are joined together. *For some reason, the sheep are grazing on the Green in the village. *When Julian wonders where Charlie is, he has suddenly taken is jacket off and tied it around his waist for some unknown reason. *When Ted arrives at the post office, the clock reads 2.55. When Sara is at the post office, it is a few minutes after 3.00. All the events that happened in between those two times would have realistically taken more than just over five minutes to do. Gallery PostmanPat'sRadioGreendaleTitleCard.jpg|Title Card PostmanPat'sRadioGreendale2.jpg PostmanPat'sRadioGreendale3.jpg PostmanPat'sRadioGreendale4.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes